Prank
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Pranks are well... supposed to be a joke right? Well, sometimes they might just be truth.


**Title: **Prank**  
Summary:** Pranks are well... supposed to be a joke right? Well, sometimes they might just be truth.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** Me no own KHR! Why do you think I'm writing fanfictions~?  
**Black-chan:** Happy Easter! And Happy April Fool's Day! Oh yeah... I don't know Tsuna's classroom so just ignore it if I'm wrong... Hope you all like it!

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he felt something was going to happen to him. Be it bad or good, he didn't know.

It had been a year or so since the battle with the Bermuda and he unwillingly would admit that he would choose to be a mafia boss anytime soon just to protect his loved ones.

He had really grown, well mentality wise, not physical. He no longer found himself fantasying a crush for Kyoko and just thought of themselves as friends. He grew to calm himself in situations that were far dangerous and was awarded with many ideas on how to act on those situations. He also was getting higher grades than usually which shocked his classmates and teachers.

Though, the brunette still had qualities that didn't seem to be going to change anytime soon, making his friends wonder if that's a good thing or not. Those were his naivety, kindness, innocence and his shortness.

The boy, if ever, was never seen reading porn and perverted stuffs. Well, not all boys had those yet what really made him innocence was the fact that the young Vongola didn't know anything about the topic of adult themes that those in middle school should know. And no, he didn't know the basic as well.

What made him naive was a different story though. He for some reason never knew when someone's going to stab him from the back or was going to assassinate him. Okay, maybe his hyper intuition did warn but he never listened. Good thing his famiglia were there for him every single time.

His kindness was something that not even gods could take from him. And his shortness? Well, it's maybe caused his mother's genes was that powerful. Needless to say, he's the shortest among boys and even shorter than some girls.

The young Decimo sighed yet again. His intuition was still nagging him of something about to happen. But it was school day and not really the day were some random assassin would attack a seemingly normal citizen who was actually a soon to be mafia boss.

"Tsuna?" a voice of his best friend snapped him from his daze and found himself staring at dark brown eyes. "You okay?"

"Ah," the small boss blinked and smiled slightly, trying to ignore the last warning of his intuition. "Yeah. I'm fine."

He saw a slight curve at the corner of his friend's mouth and couldn't help but shivered from... Even he didn't know.

His friend, Yamamoto Takeshi, beamed at him and held his hands and before Tsuna knew it, they were already going to school... Hand in hand.

Tsuna would like to say he was clearly not blushing at the closeness and that it was the handshake of friends.

* * *

The students in class 2-C were waiting for their idol and hoping that he was not late. They didn't want their idol to suffer the wrath of the school perfect. Well, some since a certain silver-haired was waiting for his kindhearted boss and a certain female idol of the class was waiting for the two late comers.

The door opened and they were not that shocked to see their school baseball idol, Yamamoto with Dame-Tsuna. IT had been the routine of the two or three (If Gokudera was not busy in the morning) to be seen together. But what shocked them was the hands of the two that were press to each other like they were couple.

Silence emitted the room. Only the sounds outside were heard as the small brunette beeped red in realization and move his away from the taller male. He was about to make a reason when the students came to life.

"Kyaaa! It's yaoi~!"

"What the?!"

"Noooo!"

The girls, well some of them, and boys, well few of them, screamed like fangirls and fanboys and took a picture for a memory of one of their well watched OTP while the boys, well most of them but not all of them, averted their eyes at the ...weird scene. The other girls though screamed in horror and envy as they see one of their crushes with the same gender or anyone in particular like they're couple.

And the two, or three if Hana was included, much closer to two boys were still shocked at what they saw. But then, Kyoko smiled, happy for Tsuna and Yamamoto while Gokudera, of course, turned to kill the baseball freak as he called the other.

"Baseball freak, I'm going to kill you! Stop being casual to Juudaime!"

Oh? It's seems like the puppy didn't think they were couple and that it was just normal to hold arms like that.

"Haha! But isn't natural for couples to be like that?" the rain guardian asked, holding out the sky boss' left hand again for all o them to see.

The storm guardian blushed at the public display of affection and growled out in realization, "Couple?! What do you mean by that!?"

The whole class were quiet, still digesting the "holding hands" part while the tall back-haired laughed yet again, "Like I said. Me and Tsuna are couples~!"

"EHHHH?!" the whole class except Gokudera, Hana and Kyoko and yes including the said small brunette, exclaimed in shock.

"Y-yamamoto!" the young sky gripped on to the other's shoulder in a hurry and blushed like crimson, making a tomato jealous. "T-thats-"

"Just kidding~!" Yamamoto said with a big grin of satisfaction, waving his hands in the air. "Happy April Fools' Day~!"

"April...," Tsuna blinked suddenly and removed his hands around the taller teen as he watched the grin across the other's face.

"Fool's...," the girls and boys, well some of them, groaned in disappointment and the other half of them sighed in relief.

"Day?!" the silver-head shouted in anger, his arms equipped with dynamites. He did not like the black-haired doing something so shameless to his boss just for a good joke. "I'll blow you to hell!"

Laughter followed by explosions and shouts came to the classroom.

It's a wonder why the blood-thirsty perfect haven't bitten them to death yet.

* * *

_"Takeshi, really why did you do that?"_

_Chuckle. Hands bring the two figure together._

_"But I wanted to touch you so much and claim you as mine so no one will look at you, Tsuna."_

_Sigh. And a kiss._

_"Fine only for today since no one can know we're really couple and just think it's a prank."_

_Gentle hands and another kiss, going deeper and more passionate than an innocent kiss._

_"I love you."_

Oh, yeah... Did I mention Tsuna has a good secret relationship with Yamamoto? Well, it's true and certainly not a prank or lie.

* * *

**THE END...?**


End file.
